Marauders through Hogwarts
by phoenixfeather00114
Summary: Story about Marauders.Their first year :) I'm having some problems with writing,look at the chapter 3,you'll know what I'm talking about
1. Chapter 1

James's POV

It was nearly end of summer and James Potter woke up very early knowing that in no time,his Hogwarts letter will knew about his abilities,he knew he's a 's a pure-blood wizard,and his parents were telling him that he can do magic since he can father worked at the Ministry of Magic as a mother was always at home,taking care of James,after she bored him she wasn't able to work such dangerous job as a auror,so she quit,so she can take care of her son.

James got up,got dressed and decided he'll wait at the window until his letter arrives,but he still worried, _„What if his letter got lost?"_,as quick this thoughts came,in the same way they went,because owl came flooping at James's window,and he knew what it was Hogwarts took the letter and read it,he already knew what it's saying,his parents told him like million times,but he had to convince himself.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

James knew he wasn't allowed to use broomsticks at his first year,but he felt sad when he read this was pretty good flyer,and was convinced that in his second year he'll be in Gryffindor quidditch team before anyone else from his generation.

He was also convinced he'll be in Gryffindor because,everyone in his family were in still,he was worried,what if_ he_,only one in family ends up in Slytherin?Nasty knew that every dark wizard in history was in he's not going to be bad,he won't fancy dark arts,he'll be in .

After he banished these bad thoughts,he went downstairs,all happy,to tell the happy news to his parents.

-Mom!Mom!-yelled James.

She wanted to tell him to do something with his hair,but she knew that's impossible.-Good morning to you too,sweat heart.

-Mom,I got my Hogwarts letter,look!-and he gave her the letter.

Great,honey.-she said taking letter and looking at it-Sit down so we can have breakfast.-and waved her wand so that food was on the table.

When are we going to buy my uniform and wand,and books?-asked James with his mouth full of food.

-Next week,probably.I have to consult your don't talk while you're eating!

-Where is dad anyway?

-He went to work.

-Oh..Ok,I'll tell him when he gets home...Can I send owl to grandma and granpa?

-Sure,after you finnish your breakfast.

James hurried with his breakfast so he can let know his granparents he got his Hogwarts letter.

Dear grandpa,

I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!It came this morning,and I'm really excited!Mom says we're going to get my school stuff next week,I can't wait to got my wand..It's bad I'm not allowed to have a broomstick,but I'll bring it next ..let grandma know and..see you soon!

Your grandson,James Potter

James couldn't wait until the next was asking his mother everyday when're they going,until his mother said him she won't take him if keeps being so he couldn't help was only worry was _„What if they put me in Slytherin?"_

-You won't be in Slytherin!-asured his father,-and even if you do,that doesn't change anything!That doesn't matter to us!

After that,he didn't had any doubts he'll be in Gryffindor,he's not a bad person,HE IS NOT A SLYTHERIN!

The day they went in Diagon Alley to get his stuff,he woke up at 7 o'clock and went trough house screaming „Fire!FIRE!Everyone out of the house!FIREE!",after his mother yelled at him,and his father laughed,they had breakfast,and went to Diagon Alley.

-Ok,I'll go and get your books,you and your father go to get your wand,and we'll met at Madam Malkin's so you can get your robes.

James hurried towards Olivander's wands shop so he can finaly get his he got into the shop it was empty.

-Hello?-he called

.Good day!-said an old man with wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of theshop,he looked at James,then went to pile of boxes and pulled a wand out of one of them.

-Twelve and a half inches,yew,phoenix feather,rigid, nice for charm work.-said Olivander giving James a wand,-Well...give it a wave!

James waved the wand,and flower-vase next to him broke down into pieces.

-Well..That's not it.-said Olivander and started to look for another.

-Redwood,Unicorn's hair,ten inches,brittle.

That wasn't the one on wich James's father was sitting blow up into pieces,and his father was now sitting on the floor.

-Don't worry,it'll fix it ...let's try with this one. Mahogany wand. Eleven inches. . A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.

James took the wand and felt a sudden warmth trough his fingers.

-There!That's the galleons,please.-said happily and took the money.

-That's one strange bloke.-he said to his father when they got out.

-Yes,he is a little bit...weird..-smiled his father,-there,you've got your wand,now let's go to meet your mother.

They went to Madam Malkin's,bought James's robes and went back was so happy,he couldn't wait until he went to platform 9 and ¾ so he can go to Hogwarts..

...

-Mom,hurry up!We'll miss the train!-hurried James toward platforms 9 and 10 on King's Cross.

-No,we won't it's only 10.30,James!

But he didn't never just wanted to go,to feel what it's like when you're on the train,feel the excitement of waiting to be sorted(although he didn't worry about sorting,he was assured he'll be in Gryffindor).He asked himself often was he going to make friends at Hogwarts?He was very good at finding friends,but he felt weird about his Hogwarts almost felt if he doesn't find friends?What if he's one of those lonely guys who sit alone at table,alone at clasess?No,he'll make friends...He's just panicking too much.

-Come on now.I'll go with 'll better do it running,after all it's your first time.-said his father setting his arm at James's shoulder.

James took a deep was confident,but a little and his father went running trough barrier,it was easier than floo,he mother came after them,pulling James's said she saw somewere and wanted to say hello,so she went.

-James,I wanted to give something to you.-said James's father.

-What?-said James puzzled

He pulled out something big warped in brown paper.

-This is something,what's been in my family for almost a hundred 's been transmitted form father to son,my father gave it to me when I went to Hogwarts,and now I'm giving it to you.I know what you'll do with it-said his father with smile on his face-but I must ask you to be it well.

James looked down at it,and took wasn't really havey."What is it?"He started to unwrap it,but his father stopped him.

-Don't do it it,especially from your ...erm...doesn't agree...with me giving you that..eh..she says it'll just get you into trouble,well...yes..that's it,and unwrap it when you get to Hogwarts..

-Thanks,dad..-said James putting the package in his trunk.

That was lucky,because his mother came minute after that telling him he has to go in said that unwillingly,he even saw tear in her knew did that almost every day for past week.

-Come on,mom.I have to go.-said James trying to convince his mother to let him go.

-You promise you'll write!-said his mother all wheapy.

-I'll write,mom,ok?I'll stay out of the trouble,be nice boy and everything that goes with it,ok?

-Ok.

She kissed him for last time,and he could see his parents waving at him,and he waved back until they were lost out of sight.

„That's it.I'm finaly going to Hogawrts!"-he thought trying to find empty were all almost peered into one,there were three Hufflepuf girls,he could tell because they were already wearing their robes,in one there was gang of Slytherins,he didn't want to go in that one,that's for was one with black-haired boy,probably his looked fine,no Slytherin marks anywhere,no I LOVE DARK ARTS at his forehead,yeah..he seemed fine.

He entered compartment.

I come in?

-You're already in,aren't you?-said boy smiling

-Right..-said James,with spirits a little bit up,since he had very good look at didn't seemed ,he seemed cool.

-I'm Potter.-said James after few moments to brake the silence.

-I'm Sirius Black.-said the boy with grin on his face.

-Black?-James never heard anything of Blacks in Gryffindor."He's Hufflepuf for sure,dad didn't told me anything about Blacks."

.-said Sirius,grin was gone.

-So,what do you expect when we get to Hogwatrs?You know how are we going to be sorted?

-Yes,we're trying on a way to be sorted..but...

-Well I think it's ok,as long as I'm concerned,they can put anything on my head,just that...-said James,but he was interrupted by two kids who entered the was an red-haired girl with bright green eyes,though they looked like she was crying,and slimy boy with overlong black hair and black eyes,totally contrary to James's hazel ones,wich James couldn't believe how someone can neglect his hair like that,both of them James's and Sirius's age.

They sat down and began to didn't pay attention at them until he heard one word.

-You're better be in _Slytherin_...-said slimmy boy to red-haired girl.

-Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave,wouldn't you?-James asked Sirius smiling.

Sirius did not smile.

-My whole family have been in Slytherin,he said.

-Blimey,and I thought you seemed all right!

Sirius grinned.

-Maybe I'll brake the are you heading,if you've got the choice?

James lifted an invisible sword.

-Gryffindor,where dwell the brave at heart!Like my dad.

Boy made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.  
-Got a problem with that?  
-No,said boy, though his slight sneer said otherwise,-If you'd rather be  
brawny than brainy.  
-Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?- interjected Sirius.  
James roared with -haired girl sat up, rather ushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.  
-Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment.

-Oooooo. . .  
James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he  
passed.  
-See ya, Snivellus!- yelled Sirius,as the compartment door slammed. . .

-Well,I know who I'm going to hex first when we get to Hogwarts.-said James grinning

Sirius smiled.-Charming fellow,isn't he?

James laughed.-Yeah,I think we'll be great friends..

Their laughter was interrupted by someone's screams and laughs from corridor.

-What was that?

-I think someone's in trouble.-said Siriur opening the door and peering trough it,-yeah,someone...or something..I'm not pretty sure,this sounds like wounded animal...

-Shouldn't we go and see if it's right?

-Yeah..I s'posse..Let's go..

They came out and headed to the place where voices came from.

-It think this means I'm breaking promise I gave to my mother that I'm staying out of troubles.-said James grinning.

-My mother said to me:"Keep away from filthy mudbloods and halfbreeds."-said Sirius sarcastically.

James looked at him to se if he's joking,but Sirius's face was straight,he wasn't joking.

-Nice .There's the...what's that..is that even a human?-asked James when they came to the place where gang of Slytherins was torching a...well,it was very hard to say what it was,if it was a human,it was very ugly.

fun,are we?-asked Sirius.

-What do you want?- brazenly shouted very big boy pointing his wand at them.

-I want you to leave this boy alone.-answered Sirius coolly.

-And why would we do that?Because a little brat like you told us?-asked mockingly a Slythering girl.

-Well..-started Sirius pulling his wand out,-I think you should.

Everyone laughed.

-Know any spells?-asked Sirius

-Are you out of your mind?!You don't know any spells,and you confront them?

-Oh,come on!Where's your Gryffindor bravery?So..know any spells?

James looked at him,then at Slytherins,still remembered one.

-There is one...-started James,but was interupted by someone,again.

-Petrificus Totalus!-said boy's voice behind them and pointed his wand toward some slimy Slytherin,and he fell down,he didn't move,he was paralysed.

-How dare you?!-cried Slytherin girl.

Boy smiled.-Let the poor boy go,or I'll have to report you.

Everyone stared at him.

-You won't do that,but nevermind...Let's go,we're done here.-said the girl and they went giving murderous looks to the boy.

-Are you ok?-asked boy the one who was lying on the floor.

-Yes,t-thank y-you..-answered boy with trembling voice.

-That was amazing!-said Sirius glaring at boy.

-I wouldn't call it amazing,I was just trying to help.

-Well,even if you didn't want it to be amazing,it turned out amazing!I'm Sirius Black,by the way.

-Remus Lupin.-said the boy trying to lift up other boy.

-Nice to meet you,Remus.I'm James Potter.-said James and helped Remus to lift the other boy.

-And what's your name?

-I'm Peter you,Remus,and you guys for helping me.

-Nah,that was nothing,Remus did all the job.-said James,and he was ashamed that he didn't do anything to help him.-Do you want to come and sit with us in our compartment?

-I was looking for one,but...well,you see what happened.-said Peter.

-I'm alone in one...-said Remus.

-Ok,that's it then..You're with us.

And they went to sit in James's and Sirius's they got in James only then noticed Remus and was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in looked ill and was short and had pointed nose,and very small,watery eyes.

Sirius and James started to talk about all kind of things,Hogwarts,Hogsmeade,pranks they'll do together and things that'll use them for doing them,and James's favourite subject-Quidditch.

-I can't wait 'till our second year so I can get into the team.-said James dreamily.

-How do you know you'll be in the team?

-You didn't see me flying.I'm great,you'll see at our flying lessions.I can't wait for them.

-You seem pretty confidente.-said Sirius

-How about you?Are you good flyer?

-I very good at 's your position?

-I'm dad and I played all the time,I'm not a very good Seeker..mother was furious when we broke window trying to teach me how to be a they fixed it immediately she said if I become Seeker in school she'll snap her wand and two dad was 's your?

-I'm Beater.I'm built for a Beater.

-Yeah,you do!-said James laughing-What's your team?

-Oh,Puddlemere 're won British and Irish League Cup at least twenty times,and European Cup at least twice!What's your team?

-Booh Puddlemere United!Booh!I think Montrose Magpies are best!Hamish MacFarlan was the best thing happened to that team!Jocelind Wadcock was Chaser for Puddlemere United,right?

-Yeah...Yo,Peter,what's your team?

Peter winced at mention of his name,he was looking at the boys with interest,with his mouth open,like they were two diplomats discussing something very important.

-Yeh..Me?

-You're Peter...Right?

-Right,yes..Yes I am..

-So..?What's your team?

-I..I d-don't have o-one...-murmured Peter.

-You don't have a favourite Quidditch team?!-yelled James,shocked

-N-no.-said Peter looking ashamed.

-Do you even like Quidditch?You know what it is,do you?-asked James dramatically

Peter looked at James,afraid that James is going to hex him.-I know what it is...it's just that..I'm..not big..I'm not big fan of it...

James's eyes widened.

-Oh,Sirius,please,hold me,I'm going to faint...-James said,acting like he's going to faint.

-Oh,please give him a rest!Look at him!You frightened him with your stupid questions about all of us are obsessed with Quidditch like you are..-said sarcasticly Remus for the first time since they entered the comparament.

-I'm not obsessed.I just like to talk about Quidditch.-said James defensively.

-And play it,and think about it,and dream about it,and sleep with Quaffle..-continued Sirius.

-Oh,shut up!-grinned James and fell back in his seat.

-What're you reading there,Remmy?-suddenly asked Sirius jumping from his seat and sitting next to Remus putting his arm around Remus's shoulder.

Remus looked at removed Sirius's hand from his shoulder.

-Hogwarts:A History.-read Sirius,-whoa,we have a reader among on,Remmy,give it a rest,how can you read now?Books are stupid.

He put down his book and gave Sirius a murderous look.

-Books are stupid?!

Sirius moved ad went back to his seat looking at Remus „frightened".

-I'm scared!-said Sirius to James not so quietly so that Remus can hear him.

James and Sirius went with their conversation when they were interrupted by trolley-cart lady asking if they want anything.

Sirius and James grabed everything they could until trolley were almost payed and the lady was sat down and began to looked at the food with twinkle in his eyes.

-Do you want some?-asked James,offering Chocolate Frogs to Peter.

Peter took them and began to eat like he spent a year without food.

James felt like Remus should have something too,because he looked like it needed him badly,he was so skinny.

-Remus?Do you want anything?

-No,thank you.-answered Remus without even looking from his book.

James felt bad because he was eating all that,and he throwed some chocolate into Remus's lap.

-Eat it!-ordered James,Remus smiled and took a bite.

The rest of their trip was very enjoying,they talked,laughed,they got to know Remus and Peter better,and James wasn't afraid about not having friends at Hogwarts,because he already found three best friends for he could only wish for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters,it's J.K's.

I don't know about Avery's name and other student's names,I just came up with them.

There're maybe some mistakes,my comp is going crazey..I do hope that won't be a problem ?

Please,review :) !

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Firs' years over 'ere!-yelled th big,hairy man,to James known as Hagrid.

They were led by Hagrid to already knew they'll be in boats,his parents told him ,it was different when they talked about it,and now when he was watching at was so beautifol. _"Everyone in?"shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearerand nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the littleboats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carriedalong a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kindof underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles._

_The door swung open. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, " said Hagrid. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here. "She pulled the door wide. hey followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. James could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. "Welcome to Hogwarts, " said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, butbefore you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family withinHogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its ownnoble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, yourtriumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a creditto whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you allsmarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting._

„I shal return in one moment,wait here,**quietly**."-said profesor McGonagall and went.

„What excatly do we do..at sorting?Is that some test or..?Do we have to use magic?"-asked Peter nervouosly

„Don't be stupid,we didn't even started to use magic!We have to be trained before we're tested.I s'posse it's some kind of personality know...Gryffindors are brave,Ravenclaws are smart,Hufflepufs are loyal,and Slytherins are..."

„Evil"finished James Remus's sentence

Remus gave him a look.

James and Sirius knew what kind of sorting it is,but they agreed not to tell Remus and Peter,especialy to Peter,they enjoyed looking him,it looked like he's going to wet him was a little nervous,he was inteligent,so they couldn't tell him as they did to Peter that they'll bring a Giant Squid in a bowl and put a student really didn't seem like a very bright guy.

„Follow me"said profesor McGonagall's voice,and they followed her into the hall.

The hall was were thousands of candles floading in were four big tables with gold plates and goblets,students siting there turned their faces so they can have a propper look at first-years,that for Peter only worsed the situation,he didn't like to be stared at.

Profesor McGonagall puted a stoll in front of them,at the stoll layed an old wizard's was very old and dirty,altought James knew about the hat,he expected something more prettier for **Hogwarts** some point,James realized why everyone were nervous about,until this moment he believed he'll be in Gryffindor,but what if not?The old thoughts came into his looked around,saw pale faces of his fellow first-years and he felt other students seemed very chearful,he didn't knew why,though."Mom and dad said that they won't care if I'm in some other house that's not Gryffindor,but what if they lied?What if they care?What if I care?I do care!I don't want to be in Slytherin,I want to be in what if I'm not good inuf for Gryffindor?What if I'm evil inuf for Slytherin?I don't mind if they even put me in Hufflepuf,anything,I'll take even Hufflepuf,anything but Slytherin!".James was lost in his thoughts,and didn't even notice that the sorting girl with long black hair,pale(as everyone),with dark-blue eyes was aproching the little while,hat yelled:HUFFLEPUF!

Avery,Gregor-called profesor McGonagall.

It took only a second before hat called-SLYTHERIN!

Bradley,Hannah!-she ended up in Hufflepuf too.

James saw that Sirius was pale,he knew what was Sirius's concern,the same thing that James was afraid of,Sirius was was convinced that Sirius'll be in Gryffindor,he just wasn't the Slytherin type.

-Black,Sirius!-called profesor McGonagall,and Sirius went and sat on the chair.-GRYFFINDOR!,shouted the was table cheered,Sirius looked very happy,but his cousins from Slytherin weren't.

Brown,Robert!-RAVENCLAW!

Evans,Lily!-and the red-haired girl from the train sat on the was barely a second after hat touched her head,the hat called-GRYFFINDOR!

James saw that girl was happy,but she had sad smile while she looked at that Severus who was with her at the moved a bit to make up room for her at the bench,she looked at him,probably recognized him from the train,folded her arms and turned her back on him.

There were loads of more students,Griffiths,Hughes,Hussain,Jackson,Jenkins, Kinight..and then profesor McGonagall said:Lupin,Remus!-it took a while before hat shouted:GRYFFINDOR!

James was so happy,all of his friends at Gryffindor,well,Peter wasn't sorted,but he'll end up in Gryffindor too,James was sure of calling more and more students,Peter was called.

It seemed five minutes,after hat shouted:GRYFFINDOR!

„Great,all of them are in Gryffindor,I have to be in too!"-thought James when he heard his name.

Potter,James!

James went,and sat on the voice in his head said (hat's voice,James suposed):"Interesting.."

„Nothing's interesting,put me in Gryffindor,NOW!"-James ordered in his mind.

-GRYFFINDOR!-shouted the hat,and James was went down to the Gryffindor table and started chating with Sirius.(Peter was still in shock,Remus didn't want to talk until ceremony's over)

They didn't payed attention,they were really hungry and wanted sorting to be turned his head to the stool when profesor McGonagall called:Snape,Severus!

James knew he'll be in Slytherin,but obviusly,the red-haired girl didn't because she had her fingers crossed under the table.

Your friend will be in Slytherin.-said James to the girl,not taking eyes of stool.

How do you know?-she replied scornfully.

I just know..-grinned James,and he was barely touched his head and called:SLYTHERIN!

Told y'a!..She looked after the boy sadly.

Oi,Sirius!Snivellus's in Slytherin..-„whispered" James to Sirius

I'm suprised..-said Sirius sarcasticly-I pitty kids who are going to put that hat after him..look at his hair..he runs away from shampoo like werewolfs run away from silver...- mockingly said Sirius..

Remus flinched at this.

Will you two please be quiet!-growled Remus.

The ceremony was over,headmaster,Albus Dumbledore who had a very long, silvery-white beard was extremely old but still looked lively,he had twinkling eyes and spectacles that are shaped like half-moons,stood up and began to talk:

„Welcome!Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!Before you become befuddled with our excelent feast,you should know,first years and some of the olders,that Forbidden Forrest is-forbidden to every student,you're not allowed to use magic in coridors,and...that's it!"

The dishes in front of them filled with was so many food,even for James and Sirius it was too much,at the other hand Peter ate as no one at the table,even students from other tables looked at him to see how much he can didn't ate much,compared to James,Sirius and Peter he barely touched his food.

After they filled them selfs,they went to they dormitories,the only problem was that to get to Gryffindor dormitory you had to climb many much of them.

James felt sick,and regreted that he ate so they got in front of portrait hole,where was one big,fat lady,called Fat Lady („duh!"),Prefect gave them a password („hrabrost") and they enterd the boys dormitory,Sirius,Remus,Peter and James were barely talked to each other,they just layed in bed.

Next morning James woke up first,got dressed,and decided he'll wake up Sirius.

„SIRIUS ORION BLACK!GET UP,RIGHT NOW!"-James yelled at the top of his voice.

Sirius fell out of his jumped and hit his head,and Remus was already awake,he just got up,laughed and started to dress.

„Are...you...out...of..your...freaking...mind..?!" -said Sirius slowly..

James laughed so much,that tears were going down his cheeks.

„I'll give you something to laugh,you moron!You idiot!"-Sirius jumped at his feet and started chasing hid behind Remus.

„Come on!It was only a joke!"-choked James with laughter.

„Stop..STOP IT!Get ready!We have clasess!"-shouted Remus,clearly,it wasn't funny any more to him when Sirius hit him with a pillow,instead of James.

They got dressed and went down to breakfast.

„How do you know my middle name?"-asked Sirius.

„I know loads of things.."-grinned James

„Come on,we have Herbology now,with Hufflepufs."-declared Remus and stood took his toast and followed,along with Sirius and Peter.

They were out of Great Hall,heading to the greenhouse when they saw Peeves teasing some first year girls.

„He's so rude,he doesn't even spare the girls."-said Peter

„Of course he doesn't,that's why he's soo cool."-grinned Sirius

„Cool?You'll se when he does that to you,then you won't be saying he's cool."-James pointed his finger at the girls.

„Then I'll have to scare him to death,so he'll be afraid of me,and he won't pull pranks on me,he'll work for me.."-said Sirius

James laughed. „He won't help you in anything!The only person he scares,well not person,he's not a person for a quite while,is the Bloody Baron."

They were at Herbology lession,and Sirius was extremly felt the same,he really didn't like Herbology..He knew it at the first time when he stepped in greenhouse the those plants,moving,doing who knows what..

Their first day was really boring,he couldn't wait to get to the bed,and Sirius complained all day that he's hungry,altough they had enjoyed all classes,and as soon as they got into their common room,he started to _study_.

„What are you doing?"-asked Sirius „shocked".

„Isn't it pretty obvious?"-replied Remus,as if it was the most natural thing to do,studying...

„Oh,come on!It's our first day at school!You can't study already!"

„We've homework to do,Sirius,plenty of it,and I don't want to lag behind.I suggest you do the same."-said Remus not taking his eyes of the books.

„You're crazy."-added Sirius commonly-„I'm going to take a shower.I still smel at those ugly plants we studied at Herbology,and it has been six hours since that.."-he got up and went up to their dormitory.

„I'll go too."-said Peter and went.

James sitted down and checked his bag to see what they have hoped they'll have something more interesting than they did Potions(Ughh..),Transfiguration,Charms,Defence Against The Dark Arts,and after lunch _their first flying lession_!

James was so excited all day because of their flying lession,he didn't even took notes from other just payed atention at Transfiguration because the teacher was profesor McGonagall,the Head of Gryffindor house,and subject was pretty had to transform match to needle,he was the only one who did it at first,Sirius did pretty nice job,Peter too,Remus,and couple more from their house,even that the end of the lession,profesor McGonagall gave them plenty of homework,when Gryffindors protested,she said it doesn't matter she's their Head of house,and that they won't have less homework than other houses just because of that.

Charms and Potions were really boring,James really didn't had the much talent and „grace" for Charms,and Potions he just didn't both of the subject it turned out that that girl-Evans is and Sirius concluded that she'll be Know-It-All of was pretty good at everything,he just like Evans,knew the definitions from books,learned them all,like he's trying to impress at the other hand,Peter was good for concluded that after susceding that his potion unstad of green turns into pink,Potions are not really his thing.

Finaly,at the end of the day,they had their flying run out first,and got his father said him that they'll practice „Up!" and how to mountain it,and kick from the they was the only one who did it told him that he'll be in the team next year.

Weeks had been passed,and James started enjoying some subjects (**SOME**),but they had much homework,profesor McGonagall was giving them so much homework,more that all profesors in whole was good that they had Remus,he always kept notes,and they could study easly.

James and Sirius came in their dormitory,and James was crying.(laughing)

„What did you two did now?"-asked Peter in his squeaky voice.

„N-Nothing..."-Sirius could barely talk.

„Peter,why do you always think we did something?"-James asked in his hurted voice.

„Because,you probably did,like always."

„Should we tell him?"-asked Sirius

„Let's wait for Remus to come,then we'll tell them both,I don't think I can live to tell it twice,I'll die laughing."

Sirius nodded,still grinning,and pulled out his Transfiguration books.

„I hope Remus comes soon,I've to do my essay for McGonagall,and I don't have a clue what am I going to write."-declared Sirius.

„We'll do it later..I think we should go to sleep now...I'm so tired!"

„When later?We have to hand it over tomorrow!"

„What?!Why didn't you tell me that?"-twitched James.

„Because I forgot about it too."-grinned Sirius

„We'll ask Remus about it at breakfast."-said James yawning,and geting into his bed.

„Where is he anyway?It's kinda late..Should we go look for him?"-asked Sirius,turning around.

„He's probably in library,or something like that...besides,I don't think I could move now,I'm so 'll see him tomorrow."-said James and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry about spelling mistakes...It really is not my fault,my comp is crazey.I'm trying to fix it,but I'm ...Please try to understand,and words that are missing are not that hard to pick up.. ?_

_Sorry~_


	4. Chapter 4

They got up and Remus wasn't in his bed.

"He's probably down already."-said James and they went to Great Hall to get breakfast.

Remus wasn't in the Great Hall.

"Where do you think he is?I need my essay done."-said Sirius.

"We'll write something on History of ,it's our first class."-said James pointing at their schedule and taking a toast.

"Do you think something happened to him?"-asked Peter,sounding worried.

"To 'ho?"-asked Sirius with his mouth full of food.

"Remus!It's kinda weird he's not here.I haven't seen him since...yesterday afternoon."-replied Peter.

"He's fine!We'll see him after class.I guess...come on,finnish your breakfast so we can go and finnish our essay."

Peter was still worried,but that was gone when he saw the food.

When they finished their breakfast,they went to their was pretty and Sirius finished their essay on History of Magic and handed it in on Transfiguration to McGonagall.

Remus wasn't at any of their classes,and professors didn't even noticed he's not there.

They entered their dormitory and saw Remus sleeping on his looked like he needed it,he was pale and had black bags under his eyes.

"Do you think we should wake him up?"-whispered Peter.

"I think looks dreadful,he'll use some sleep.C' 's do our homework."-said James

"Do our homework?Are you turning into Remus?"-Sirius looked astonished.

James _looked_ at him."I'm just saying we don't have anything better to do..."-started James,but was interrupted by Sirius."I was hoping you'll say see...I was walking around the castle the other day and _accidentally _overherd something..Yes,James _accidentally_!Anyway,I heard professor McGonagall and professor Dumbledore talking,about that tree outside the castle..what was it called...(?taking a minute to think?)Whomping Willow!They were saying something about the path..tunel under the tree.."Sirius was obviously pleased with himself,and he looked at they supposed to know what he's talking about.

"Ok,even if we understood a word of your brilliant plan,what I s'posse is a plan,right?"

Sirius nodded and started to talk,but James cutted him.

"I s'pose you want us to go and see where's that tunel?"-asked James

"Yes."-said Sirius proudly.

"You're mental."-said James and started to pull his books out.

"Why it's a brilliant plan!?"

James looked at him,hoping he'll see some kind of sign of joke.

"First of all,that's not a plan...and I'm starting to think that your brain is working slower since you're spending so much time with Peter..."

Peter and Sirius looked offended.

"I'll say this very,very slowly so you can understand it...khm... 'll be smashed into pieces if get near that thing!Thanks,but I want to live."said James and went into the deserted common room to do his homework.

Sirius and Peter followed him.

"We could go under your invisibility cloak."-grinned Sirius.

James looked wasn't bad it was actually won't _see _them if they're under the it's possible to be seen by a tree.

"All right...But if we're caught...I'll kill you!"

"How will they caught us while we're under the cloak?Don't worry."-said Sirius and climbed upstairs to get James's cloak.

They puted the cloak on,and went through the portrait was dark and one was to be if they met someone,'someone' won't see them.

After five minutes they were in front of the was so calm,someone would thought it's a normal tree._"It can't see us,so it's_ calm._"-_thought James.

haven't made few steps,and the tree went was throwing its branches couldn't see Peter and Sirius by his hitted him in his stomach,he could hardly glasses fell of his started to look for them,it was pretty -blind boy looking glasses,it's night,tree is hitting was touching the ground to see if he could felt his glasses,after few seconds he found them.

He wasn't looking around,he just ran,trying to save few seconds,he was around he felt it's sat on the ground,trying to recover._"If I found him now,I'll kill him!"_thought James.

He looked around and saw Sirius and was was grinning._"Idiot"_

"That was so cool!"-said Sirius,excited.

"You're moron!Look at you!You have blood on your that's cool?!"-said Peter,still shaking.

"It was exciting,c'mon!And you have blood on your face of you."

James touched his face and felt .(obviously)

"Let's..just go,ok?"-said James,realizing he's still holding his cloak in his hand.

Castle was the one was lady wasn't happy they woken her,but didn't even noticed they're invisible.

The boys went to their dorm,and took a was almost half an hour under shower,trying to drown himself.

Even though they washed themselves,cuts on them were there.

"I'll go to take something to heal this.I look like hell.I can't walk around like this.."-said Sirius and stormed out.

James couldn't wait for him,so he went to stayed up after him some while,but eventually he slept,waiting Sirius.

" ,Sirius!"-shaked James Sirius to wake up. "Oi,moron!WAKE UP!"

"You need to find a better way to wake us up,James."-said Sirius standing up.

James went to wake up Peter,while Sirius was dressing himself and trying to find stuff he stole last night.

"Peter, ."-said Sirius handing them (to James) something yucky,green,moving.

"Good morning."-said Remus yawning and moving closer to them.

"Morning sunshine!"

"What happened to you?!Why are you...like that?"

"Well...another of Sirius's brilliant ideas.."-said James looking at Sirius.

After healing themselves,they told Remus everything they've done last night,and he was..not very looked ill.

"What?!You're crazey...You could've been killed..."-Remus started to panic.

"Or worse...EXPELLED!"-teased Sirius,walking down to breakfast.

They sat in the Great Hall,Remus still talking about what happened last night,and the others eating.

"Oh,come on!Don't be so ,when I look at it...it was really funny...It wasn't that dangerous.."

"What wasn't that dangerous?!What have you done now,Potter?"-asked bossy voice behind them-Lily Evans.


End file.
